Sea Base
and NitrousoxideN2O]] Summary A Seabase, Oceanbase or Waterbase, depending on what you may call it, is a base that is almost the complete opposite of Skybase. Instead of being build up in the Sky, it is built down by the Iridium Ocean below. These bases require very little Iridium to start, as Iridium can be easily extracted from the Ocean with the Portafab. Construction There are multiple different ways of building a Seabase. The first, but quickest and most dangerous, is jumping into the Iridium ocean, and swimming to the supports. The second is to build downwards, usually using Platform Blocks. While this is a very safe option and will give you a great starting point, it takes a lot of time and Iridium. The third, and most efficient option is using the ladder blocks connecting the ocean to the continents. Simply climb down, place a wall on the side of the ladder block, and make your base. Finally, the forth option is to take a Hover Barge and hover down to the Ocean (Avoid pressing Q, as this will dump you into the Ocean). One might place Tanks or a Fabricator on their Barge to assist with building. When you are at the optimal elevation, it is time to build the platform. Walls are commonly used as they are big, relatively cheap and flat, they snap to each other and they have a lot of health, being able to withstand heavy blows. Skybases, which are powered by Condensers, are known to have access to a very large Iridium income, due to the fact that Condensers at such high elevation will produce insane amounts of Iridium. However, Seabases arguably have the largest Iridium income, as many Submersibles can be built easily. Due to how much Iridium Submersibles produce, even a small number will produce an outstanding income; just 8 Submersibles will produce 96 Iridium/second. Usually, after building a small platform and a few Submersibles, a Fabricator and a Distributor are used to make the base building process easier. A very important part of building a good Seabase is that you build make defenses; Shield Generators, Turrets, and other defenses will make sure you are kept safe from attacks. Seabases can be easily expanded and because of the large Iridium income, maintaining several Shield Generators is not a problem. Walls are not necessary, however helpful, and will prevent attackers coming in from the sides, making the top the only effective way to get in. It is recommended you place Arc Turrets beside the Walls from the inside to prevent anyone from destroying them. It might be a good idea to make a roof out of Walls as well; it will stop attackers from jumping down to your base. Don't forget to place many Turrets to fend off any attackers. Standard Tanks are recommended due to their capacity to space ratio, however, if you prefer less piping you can easily use Large Tanks as well. As with all bases, a Spawn Point is very important. A Spatial Anchor can come in handy as well because if your opponents manage to destroy the part of your Seabase that is connected to a pillar rising from the Ocean, the whole Seabase will immediately be destroyed. Usage Seabases, due to their good defensive position, is usually used as one's main base. However, they might not always be used as a team's base of operations; because of their insane Iridium income, they might be used as Iridium sources for ground bases. Because of this income, they may also be used as places to manufacture Laser Strikes quickly. Because of their low position and easy access to Iridium, they may be used to make Bridges over the Ocean to sneak up on an enemy base. For those seeking extra iridium production on their turtle base, utilize ladder blocks by climbing down and building submersibles inside the ladder block. You can then place pipes all the way up to your base for extra iridium income. Using this method, you can place arc turrets and other defenses to prevent enemies from climbing up into your base, and also keep your iridium production a secret, by hiding the submersibles inside the ladder blocks. Infiltration Seabases are very hard to raid. Attackers cannot effectively sneak into a Seabase, as it is built on the lowest elevation possible. Due to the Iridium Ocean guarding the base against all sides, the only way to attack from sides is on a Hover Barge, however, they are easily repelled by Rocket Launchers. Well-placed Turrets can eliminate any incoming threats, making infantry raiding almost impossible. A very effective tactic against Seabases is to attack it with an Artillery. Due to the base's low position, it will be very difficult for it to return fire, and the occupants do not have many choices as to where to retreat, should their defenses fail. When attacking a Seabase, aim for the support which is holding it up for one of the Spatial Anchors, if they have those. If the Seabase if being used as an Iridium source, aim for either the Pipe leading up to the main base or the Transceiver. If the Pipe leads over Mainland, you can sabotage it and hook it up to your machinery, effectively cutting off your opponent's Iridium income and using it for your needs. If the Seabase is being used to create Bridges, aim for those, as they will fall completely into the Ocean, making the base useless. Seabases also serve as a good staging point to launch barges to attack bases. By getting a laser drill, you can grab a barge, and fly it over the ocean to the enemy base. Because you are under the pillars, your enemy won't notice you sneaking up the ladders and wreaking havoc on their iridium production and defenses. Pros and Cons Pros * Easy to build. * Hard to attack. * Best Iridium income in the whole game. * Great base for making Laser Strikes. * Can be used to sneak up to ground bases easily. Cons * Vulnerable to Artillery. * Can be fragile if improperly build * The Pipe leading to a ground base from a Seabase can easily be destroyed, sabotaged or redirected by your opponents. Category:Base Types